


Tumblr Prompts

by OnyourRadar



Category: SKAM France
Genre: Depends might have light angst, Fluff and stuff, M/M, Tumblr Prompts and Ramblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:01:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23636494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnyourRadar/pseuds/OnyourRadar
Summary: This is just a place for me to dump some of the snippets I've written on tumblr. I'll be adding to this sporadically for my friends who aren't on tumblr.Also some of the snippets will be expanded. When I do, I'll most likely give it it's own story page on Ao3.Ch 1: Balcony LoversCh 2: Back to the Normal I Knew Before I Met You: ClosureCh 3: Little Mermaid AUCh 4: Childhood Friends AU
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Comments: 14
Kudos: 64





	1. Balcony Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> SO I've been active on Tumblr  
> @bluronyourradar
> 
> I'm adding the Neighborhood Watch: Quarantine Special to the actual series. It's short so please don't be upset. I do plan on adding more!!

He’s cute. That boy with that charming smile. A smile that spreads tendrils of happiness and radiates joy and so much calm—the one Eliott has seen at random hours of the day, in the morning and in the night. In his _dreams_. Eliott knows one thing. Well, more than one thing. Eliott knows that boy lives two stories down and across the way. In that high-rise that was almost a replica of the one he called home.

He noticed him a couple of weeks ago on a hot, hot evening when the air was thick with moisture and the sun was just about finished kissing the horizon and there were blues and oranges and purple lights fading into view. Eliott saw him doing exactly as he was—leaning on his balcony, looking down at the foot traffic below listening to the night come alive. 

He stood there, bare chest, skin glistening from the heat that bore down on them, hair an untamed mess. Eliott comes to learn that his hair is in a perpetual state of disarray. Brunette locks that just begged to be run through. Eliott doesn’t remember how long he stood there watching that boy. That boy who didn’t look up once. But Eliott knows, since that day—he hasn’t stopped looking at him. 

He spent his free hours trying to catch a glimpse of that beauty and at night feeling guilty for being such a creep. But he couldn’t find it in him to stop. He wasn’t hurting anyone. Not really. And if a big stink was made well then— he’d give up this...whatever this was. Crush? He couldn’t tell. Really. 

But Eliott knew he found all those little facial expressions on his stranger to be cute. Exasperation and an eye-roll. Or fondness where the lines of his face seemed to soften and the smile was light. Eliott wished he would direct that look up at him. But his boy never looks up. 

Some days...some days Eliott would make his way outside and he’d be there already. But curled up on a small wicker chair. Asleep in the shade of the clouds looking at peace with the world.And the sunlight would play with the angles of his face, create illusions of bliss on sun kissed skin and Eliott felt he could fall in love. He could. Without really trying. 

Because through all this watching Eliott feels like he knows him. Just a little bit more than a stranger. Eliott knows he likes to read, that he likes to drink coffee at all hours of the day. He loves the rain because there hasn’t been a day—not once— where it rained and he wasn’t sitting in his wicker chair, curled up in a blanket staring out into the wetness. 

He owns a dog. Eliott has seen the fur ball on many, many times before, what with the occasional bark echoing in the streets; sound carrying itself up to him. And Eliott could tell he was a student. Notebooks, and textbooks sometimes scattered the surface of a blue tabletop. On warm days where the wind was out to play, Eliott sees his boy typing away on a laptop, lips drawn and bitten down on in concentration.

Eliott finds himself thinking about this a lot. As he sits, legs stretched out in front of him and back against the rails. He thinks about working up that courage to bring those eyes up to his level—maybe with a well aimed note weighted by something heavy like his feelings so it wasn’t so easily carried away by the wind. And maybe when Eliott tosses his thoughts, so that they may land two stories below and across from him, Eliott might be blessed with a tilt of the head and curiosity instead of fear. He can imagine the shock he might read in the lines of his boy’s face or the way his eyes might grow wide and then narrow. 

Eliott tilts his head back and smiles silly at the idea of confessing to a crush like he was still running around the school yard, hanging off the monkey bars. Like he was a kid again waiting for his boy to circle yes or no on a love note that he has yet to share. 

Eliott finds himself drowning. The overwhelming urge to know this boy with that soft, soft smile, and that bouncy hair. Eliott wants to know what he’s thinking; wants to know his voice. What he sounds like when he’s mad. When he’s angry. Eliott wants to hear him laugh and wants to be there when he cries so he can be the one to hold him. He wants to know his name and call it out gently and wrap his long arms around that small body and sit curled up together with him on that wicker chair. 

On one balcony. That would be nice.


	2. Back to the normal i knew before i met you: Closure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliott thinks about how far they've come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't read Back to the normal I knew before I met you, then you might want to. This will make very little sense if you haven't. 
> 
> But be warned it's angsty. 
> 
> This is not edited. None of these snippets are.

When Eliott took Lucas' hand--linked his fingers together with his and felt that shift between them move from a stagnant broken to the process of healing, Eliott knew it would be slow.

He needed it to be that way. They needed it to be that way. But it wasn't hard to remember. Everything that made Eliott fall in love with Lucas all those years ago. It wasn't a pace of falling back into a routine but more of learning to dance and placing their steps just right. Of setting up a steady rhythm and moving with it but missing beats because it wasn't perfect.

Eliott couldn't remember why or when they stopped going out on dates considering it was those quiet night outs, and in, when they discovered all the little secrets about one another.

Like how Lucas was a sucker for those quiet bookstore dates capped off with a latte no matter the hour and Eliott loved midnight walks, strolling through empty streets with just Lucas by his side.

Or the fact that Eliott could sit through hours of a Terrance Malick film and Lucas loved watching Eliott be so engrossed in the film. The promise of being tucked into bed at the end of the night was well worth the time spent. And sometimes--sometimes Lucas would lounge next to Eliott, perfectly lost in the world of one of his favorite novels, To The Lighthouse, by Virginia Woolf; pages worn and dogeared. Movie playing in the background and Eliott close by.

Eliott makes it a habit to keep having dates because he knows, even after 5 years, he has so much more to learn about himself, about Lucas. About what they can be when they are together. He makes it a habit but not a chore, not an all consuming everyday decision that runs the minutes of their lives. Eliott and Lucas makes it so they can cherish the time they spend together, and the time spent apart, but they make it so they know they can spend that time apart.

So Eliott makes time for dates but he makes time to say no when Lucas invites him to hang with the boys. He makes time to say yes if he wants to.

On some days, Eliott cooks breakfast in bed for Lucas and on others he eats lunch by himself. Because Eliott has learned that love doesn't mean they couldn't be separated, it means the opposite. That it isn't necessary for them to do everything together; to say yes when it was yes and say no when it was no. He could be Eliott and Lucas could be Lucas and there would still be that feeling between the two of them.

And he knows things were going well when he comes home to the apartment after a night out with Idriss and Sofiane. He feels that slight buzz tickle his sense as he unlocks the door and steps into a room full of light despite it being 2 in the morning.

And Eliott feels that feeling flood him, suffocating and just the perfect weight that sits on his heart when he sees Yann and Arthur and Basile and his boy engaging in a heated round of Mario Kart. And Lucas spares him a quick glance that costs him first place and Yann whoops in the background as he wins.

Lucas flips him off, tosses the controller to Bas and stands, making his way towards Eliott.

Thin arms come up to rest around his neck and he is greeted with a chaste kiss.

"You're home early."

Eliott smiles and informs him,

"It's 2am."

"Shit, really?"

Eliott nods.

"Yeah, I'm heading to bed." And Eliott finds it easy to drop another lingering kiss, then another and one last one before stepping away.

"Okay, night. I'll be there in a little bit."

Perfect.


	3. Little Mermaid AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas saves a drowning Prince Eliott

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY this is definitely going to get it's own story but for now....love it or hate it. Let me know

“We should get away from here.” 

Lucas rolls his eyes. Of course Arthur thought they should leave. Right when things were getting good. 

“No way. What if they need our help?” Lucas swims closer, his body gliding against the sea floor, blue eyes glued on the shadow of a ship locked in an intimate battle with the waves above them. 

The waters around them are dark. 

“ _Help them?!_ Are you insane, we aren’t going anywhere _near_ them.” 

Lucas smiles back at his friend. Guard? Who knows. “Of course not Arthur. But if one of them _happens_ to float down to us…well, do you expect me to sit back and just let the poor soul drown?” 

He moves swiftly, his body cutting through the water effortlessly. Yes it was dark. Far too dark for any _human_ eyes to see through. But Lucas has a perfect view of the situation above. His blue eyes trace the trajectory of the ship. Sure he’s heard and even seen the aftermath of plenty of shipwrecks. But he’s never seen one happen in action. He feels a thrill shoot down his spin and he flicks his tail in excitement. 

The ship lurches one final time as the sky above the water lit up, brightly from the storm and Lucas catches sight of it. 

A _body._

“Look Arthur… a _human_.” Lucas pushes his body up, forward until he’s a small distance away. 

“Lucas! Lucas get back here… _oh dear Neptune, the queen is going to kill me._ Shit forget the queen, _Yann’s_ going to skin me alive.”

Lucas moves until his body twist and twirls around the unconscious human, eyes trailing the string of bubbles that float away from a handsome face as the body descends. 

_“Don’t touch it!”_

“But Arthur…he’s beautiful.” Lucas moves without thinking, his hands gripping under the flailing arms and his tail braced on the lower back of the handsome stranger. The added weight doesn’t slow him down as he moves quickly, his head and that of the stranger breaks the surface and Lucas trills as he is pelted by water from the sky. 

Land is only a few meters away and when he manages to drag the limp body to a sandy shore, Lucas finds that that this whole land busy was actually very exhausting. In the water behind him, Lucas hears Arthur cursing up a storm. Lucas pays him little attention as he moves the body until it laid on it’s side. 

Humans choke on water. They need air. Lucas remembers this and with a few well placed thumps on a sturdy back, Lucas is answered with a weak cough that is watery. His human remains unconscious but he doesn’t mind. Lucas uses his arms to drag his body through the sand until he is nearly draped over the still form. 

His fingers push back damp hair and his eyes eat up the sight of a chiseled jaw, a full nose and luscious lips, pale from the cold waters. Lucas finds himself smiling and head tilting as he continues to memorize the face before him. He could steal a kiss. He really could. Lucas bends his head until his nose brushes gently against the others. 

And that’s were they differ. He feels that warmth that is unusual. Lucas hums gently, runs his fingers through the brown locks one more time before he retreats; arms pushing his body back until his tail touches water. 

When he’s full submerged and the light of the day disappears as Arthur and him swim out of sight he turns and smiles at his blonde friend. 

“That was fun. I think I’m in love, Arthur.” 

The blonde rolls his eyes and flicks Lucas on the arm with his tail.

“We need to scrub you with salt when we get home. We don’t know if you caught something after touching that _thing._ ” 

Lucas trills and smiles. Oh, he caught something alright. His heart beats unsteadily in his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...?? tell me what you think
> 
> tumblr: @bluronyourradar
> 
> If I have any more snippets (which I will) then I'll add them to this. Thanks for reading!!!


	4. It Was Cold In My Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Childhood Friends AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've been getting these lovely asks on tumblr where someone, no idea who, leaves me a series of three emojis and I randomly generate snippet. It's actually very fun. It's how I came up with the Little Mermaid AU. 
> 
> Feel free to stop by and do the same if the fancy strikes.

_"Mom says we're moving."_

Eliott said this three days ago. Blue-grey eyes narrowed and glaring at the icycle that dripped puddles on Eliott’s porch. Even the dancing rainbows that were projected onto the floor—an illusion granted by the gleaming and setting sun couldn’t draw a smile from the taller boy. Lucas really wanted to hug him. Wrap his tiny arms around his waist and grip his own wrist to trap him in an embrace. If only it would make him smile. But Lucas wasn’t sure that would make Eliott happy. Not while they sat there, bundled in winter hats and coats discarded at their feet, cups of hot cocoa cooling rapidly. Eliott’s drink was half gone already.

_“When’s that gonna happen?”_ Lucas sniffed because it was cold and his eyes watered because the winter wind caught him off guard as it attacked him. No other reason really.

Eliott shrugged then, eyes slost in staring at the blanket of snow that fell and blanketed the hill of his backyard. 

_“...dunno, she said end of the month or somethin’”_ His voice was tiny. Smaller than Lucas’ and Eliott was a whole two years older than him so that felt weird. Lucas didn’t know much about the concept of time but his eight year old brain felt that the end of the month might just be a whole lifetime away. 

He shrugged and turned his body towards Eliott. Knelt beside his best friend, he upended the rest of his cocoa into Eliott’s cup before placing his mug down to free his hands. He cupped Eliott’s cheeks, turned his head and giggled at the way his lips puffed out. 

_“What are we waiting for then silly. We have like a billion things to do before you go?”_

Lucas said this three days ago. Said it and really, maybe Eliott knew something that he didn’t but Lucas felt something was different. Even though they’ve done this so many times before—creating snow angels and building a snowman— it was like winter blew a horrible cloud of cold to rest over him and Eliott because for three days now Eliott hasn’t smiled at him. 

It could have been the fact that Eliott’s mom, Mrs. Demaury, came to visit that evening and said something about the end of the month being a week away. Lucas went to bed thinking, a week wasn’t quite a lifetime. But he wants to make his week with Eliott fun and something his best friend would always remember.

Something he can think about when he goes away and they don’t see each other any more. 

Lucas pauses what he's doing, little fingers cold and blue curl and unfurl as he finishes patting the snow down with the palm of his hand. His tongue moves to lick at chapped lips and his little body shivers when the wind leaves a kiss on the cooling spit. Not a second later he does it again. 

He looks away from the round and half formed bottom of his snowman and looks up the hill at Eliott who just came out of his house. It takes Eliott a matter of seconds to make it down the hill as he rides the red sled down. Half way down, Eliott swerves, loses control and tumbles of the side laughing. Lucas runs over to him with a smile on his face and he helps the other boy up. 

“That looks fun, can I try?” Eliott’s laughter was really pretty sounding and Lucas bites his cheek trying to think how he might make Eliott do it again. Eliott stands up, laughter all white puffs of air in the cold before shaking his head. For a second Lucas thinks he might say no, tell Lucas to go get his own sled. 

But Eliott simply slips his gloves off his own hands and puts them on Lucas’ cold ones. “You’re gonna get frostbite, silly.” Lucas doesn’t know what that is but what he does know is that he has at least two inches of wiggle room and that his fingers get comfortable with Eliott’s heat. Eliott tells him to get on with a jut of his chin. 

Without thinking, Lucas jumps onto the sled and Eliott uses the rope at the front to drag him up the hill. The trek is slow but Lucas laughs every time it feels like he was going to fall off. He sees how Eliott breathes heavily while he exerts himself, but every so often Eliott looks back at him and that smile is there. The one that was gone for a couple of days. 

Once at the top Eliott gets on behind him. What took Eliott 10 grueling minutes to walk up lasted a mere 3 minutes in their descent. Lucas laughed the entire way down, leaning back into Eliott’s hold as his friend kept a tight hold on the rope, steering to ensure they didn’t tip. 

Eliott’s laugh drowned out the howling wind. When they got to the bottom, both having fallen off and air punched out of their lungs, Eliott was quick to stand. 

“Again.” Eliott said, eyes wild and free. And Lucas got on and let Eliott drag him up the hill. And they flew down the hill again, hair dancing and both feeling the frost build in their lungs. 

“Again.” And they did as Lucas felt his cheeks grow numb either from the cold or from smiling but he didn’t stop. He jumped on even when he saw Eliott’s legs grow shaky. Even when the sun began to set and both their noses grew red and raw. 

“Again.” And as the wind bit into their skin,cutting through the layers of damp clothing Lucas knew. Eliott would never forget this day. 

“Again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if I plan on continuing this one buttttt. Tell me what your think? :)
> 
> @bluronyourradar

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy!


End file.
